Sueños Oscuros
by Eveli S
Summary: Rin ya no es una niña; pero ahora que entiende que a crecido, y ha descubierto otras cosas que tal vez preferiría no sentir... Ser una mujer no era tan fácil, y los deseos que se abalanzaban sobre ella, no parecían estar dispuestos a darle tregua. Con unos compañeros tan peculiares, y un amo con unos sentidos mas agudos, podría desencadenar cualquier cosa...
1. La Fuerza de la Necesidad I

**La fuerza de la Necesidad I**

_**Desnuda en cuerpo y espíritu…**_

Miro el paisaje cubierto en tinieblas, pero el temblor y los espasmos de todo su cuerpo no tenían nada que ver con el lugar que se encontraba, es mas ni siquiera por el hecho de que estuviera completamente desnuda de pie a la inclemencia de un clima otoñal, el risco mandaba frías ventiscas a su piel, pero en vez de intentar cubrirse, su cuerpo se arqueo y gimió cuando sintió que las manos del demonio apretaban su pecho, se revolvió violentamente cuando su pezón se vio involucrado en la lujuriosa caricia, cuando una de las manos se perdió entre sus piernas desnudas no pudo haberse tensado mas, fue tanto que en vez de apoyarse en la hierba, sus pies quedaron suspendidos en los tobillos de su señor que a espaldas de ella le acariciaba de todas las formas prohibidas que se pudiera concebir. ¡Oh!

Estaba apoyada literalmente del brazo del demonio, que movía sus dedos habilidosos dentro de su ser cada vez más profundo, la volvía loca, grito cuando su cuerpo acumulo tal tensión que pensó que se rompería; sin embargo no se rompió, si no que siguió ahí temblorosa con ese ardor que la consumía. Y se libero, cuando ya pensaba que no podría más.

Se despertó por la fuerza de un orgasmo tan vivido, tan intenso que no era real.

El paisaje que se presentaba en este mundo miserable, era igual al que su sueño la trastornó y avergonzó profundamente saber que volvía a caer en esos sueños indecorosos, hace un año hubiese creído que estaba poseída por un espíritu o cualquier ente maligno…Un año después sabia que pasaba con su cuerpo, y su necesidad.

Se ruborizo cuando sintió los ojos fijos de Ah-UH a su lado, el dragón le miraba fijamente buscando la inquietud de su ama y ella se apenaba profundamente que él se preocupara por cosas que no debían ser de conocimiento de nadie. Jaken dormía profundamente cerca de una fogata casi extinta, lo que alivio profundamente, no desea escuchar las habladurías del sapo.

Se levanto del lomo de Ah-Uh y sintió el kimono pegado a su espalda por la película de sudor que la envolvía eso a pesar del frio que hacía, el vaho se arremolinaba en sus labios, se apretó mas a sus ropas e intento envolverse entre las telas de su ropa intentando guardar el calor; los intentos fueron en vano.

Camino por los senderos cerca del campamento improvisado, sentía aun la vista fija de Ah-Uh, pero no quería voltear y enfrentarle, así que se alejo más de él, todo lo que fuera posible, para no verle. Le apreciaba demasiado, para ponerlo en una situación donde le causara aborrecimiento.

Cerró los ojos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de sus compañeros, sus piernas aun temblaban y su sexo le mandaba espasmos de un orgasmo impuro, se sintió sucia al pensar en su sueño. Qué pensaría su señor, si supiera que los sueños que tenía de él, siempre terminaban con esa liberación de sus deseos más carnales, de la más fuerte necesidad de unirse con él.

Con vergüenza acepto que el ya sabía parte de su problema, si podría denominarle de tal forma, Kagome mucho después le había explicado que era solo algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano en suceder, con la única diferencia que ella viviría con ese deseo sin consumirlo, no se veía dejándose en brazos de otro hombre que no fuera su señor, y este indiferente a todo no creía que fuera ayudarle. Solo quedaba su mente que le hacia esa clases de engaños.

El clima era igual de inclemente, así que a los pocos minutos empezó a temblar, el otoño parecía que no tendría fin, Rin ni quería imaginar cómo sería en pleno invierno, tendría que convencer al abuelo Jaken de poderse quedar en una posada, aunque sea en alguna cabaña abandonada, o definitivamente terminaría siendo una estatua de hielo, una muy deprimida si se podría decir. Camino entonces hasta el campamento, nuevamente a la compañía de Jaken que era más un adorno que otra cosa (sobre todo cuando dormía) y Ah-Uh que mas perceptivo que el sapo se encontraba aun altera; para tranquilizarle acaricio su cuello, y les sonrió cálidamente. Pareció funcionar, ya que se recostaron nuevamente en la hierba.

Ella misma se acurruco a su lado, tratando de dormir, mientras su mente divagaba en los recuerdos lejanos… Un año, cuanto pudo haber cambiado…

_**Esa madrugada había despertado gritando, con los músculos tensionados, y el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente, se había levantado después de pasar el aturdimiento inicial, no sabía que pasaba con ella, pero al recordar lo que había soñado, se ruborizo ¡Que le pasaba! Como pudo a ver soñado tal barbaridad. Tendría que a ver algo mal en ella, si, definitivamente era eso. **_

_**Aun temblando, camino hasta el rio que pasaba cerca del campamento, y por suerte al estar en pleno verano, el calor era suficiente como para permitirle la locura que iba hacer, sin pensarlo más, se quito el kimono y se lanzo al agua. **_

_**Su mente se despejo a los pocos minutos, y siguió nadando para poder darle forma a lo sucedido, no quería si quiera tocarse el cuerpo, tenia pánico de saber que se encontraría entre sus piernas porque, de algo estaba segura algo le pasaba.**_

_**Y ese ardor que la devoro…no, no podía permitirse pensar en eso.**_

_**Preocupada, tuvo que acudir al única persona que siempre tenía conocimiento de todo, el podría saber que le sucedía, su señor tal vez detectaría el peligro y la podría ayudar, con fuerzas renovadas salió del agua y se vistió. Mientras que lo hacía vio su reflejo enturbiado en el agua, y se asombro de todo lo que había cambiado, 19 años no habían pasado en vano.**_

_**Jaken y Ah-Uh, por suerte no se encontraban en el campamento, si no realizando alguna tarea encomendada por el amo, y eso le daba la ventaba de estar sola, y poder pasar sus momentos de divagaciones, sin espectadores indeseados, (aunque eso solo aplicara por Jaken) además también le aseguraba que su amo se encontraba cerca, el nunca se marchaba cuando ella quedaba sin la "protección" de sus dos fieles compañeros. **_

_**Camino por una media hora tal vez, pero no se sintió fatigada, sino que con cada paso se relajaba mas, podía escuchar el trinar de los pájaros, el suave compas de la brisa, y los rayos del sol que lograban vencer la protección que ejercían los arboles, todo en conjunto resultaba relajante. **_

_**Y como siempre sintió que se acercaba a él, como si una fuerza superior le indicara que estaba cerca, movió unas ramas que obstruían en el paso y con una ensoñación vio a su señor frente a ella.**_

— _**Sesshomaru-sama. — su voz sonaba cohibida, sus ojos no dejaban de ver sus manos entrelazadas, incapaz de verle no pudo distinguir la mirada inquisidora del yokai pero si sentía la fuerza de esta. **_

—_**Yo…usted...—sus mejillas se ruborizaron intensamente, ante esta muestra de vergüenza. Sesshomaru retrocedió, no deseaba otra conversación como la de unos años anteriores cuando ella se negó querer viajar con el por estar en estado de fertilidad, pero su olfato no detectaba nada. Pero todo era tan similar a esa vez… —Lo siento, pero usted no nota algo extraño en mí. — dijo por fin.**_

_**El daiyokai entrecerró los ojos inspeccionándola mejor de lo había hecho ya, respiro profundamente no había nada interesante en ella…aunque había un olor, era tan ínfimo que casi se le hacía imperceptible a él, pero lo detecto, se inclino hacia ella, y si definitivamente había algo. Se arrodillo y olio la fragancia entre sus piernas. **_

_**Cuando detecto lo que se trataba, se alejo...**_

_**Rin quien por su parte esperaba que le dijera que estaba poseída por un demonio, se ruborizo cuando su amo estuvo en esa forma tan cerca de ella.**_

_**Sesshomaru quiso saber si Rin había hecho eso conscientemente, sabiendo que eso despertaría sus instintos, pero al levantarse y verla tan desesperada, supo que no era así. Ella de verdad no sabía que le pasaba, y el no sería quien le explicara.**_

_**Así que se giro, y con algo de fastidio camino hacia el único lugar donde podría llevar a Rin, que respondieran sus dudas. Una aldea humana. Para su hastió solo tenía una opción en este sentido. **_

—_**Rin nos vamos. —dijo con frialdad. Y ella como siempre respondió obedientemente: **_

—_**Si, Sesshomaru-sama. —**_

Se había dormido profundamente después de eso, y por suerte no volvió a verse invadida por ningún otro pensamiento…

**Tenía tiempo pensando en publicar una historia en esta página, pero no me decidía aun; pero ya tome la decisión y pues ¡Aquí estoy!, como podrán ver es una historia algo lujuriosa por llamarle de una forma, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que muestra muchas de esos deseos ocultos que se esconden …no diré más, espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen su opinión, por lo general me gustaría hacer esta historia lo mas didáctica posible con sus lectoras, ya les mostrare más adelante por donde va eso. Sin más nada que acotar me despido, esperando sus opiniones,**

**Eveli_S**

**Próximo Capitulo: **Delirios II


	2. Delirios II

**Delirios II**

Sesshomaru por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con Jaken, Rin había actuado de forma estúpida…

La rama del árbol de sauce crujió a unos cuentos metros de distancia, miro el bosque con atención, pero todo había quedo silencioso de nuevo, espero, pero el yokai parecía dudar, entrecerró los ojos. Le molestaba esa duda en el invasor, no podía irritarle más esa actitud cobarde, veía como se alejaba, el demonio aun sopesaba la opción de alejarse y perder a la presa humana que había tenido en la mira. Sesshomaru se burlo internamente de su mediocridad, aunque no le perseguiría, no significaba ningún reto para el matarle; pero desde hace mucho tiempo ya nada significaba un verdadero reto.

—Achu. — Jaken le dirigió una mirada envenenada a _su_ humana, quien se acurruco mas en las mantas intentando omitir los regaños silencios de este, o era lo que percibió con el rápido vistazo que les dirigió.

—Pequeña mocosa estúpida. —al parecer no era suficiente para él solo mirarla con reproche, tenía que hacérselo saber. Sesshomaru estuvo por segunda vez de acuerdo con ello. Aunque nunca lo demostraría.

Escucho cuando el demonio se alejo definitivamente de los alrededores, y él se permitió acercarse al grupo que lo acompañaban, Rin seguía demasiado inmersa luchando con los espasmos de la fiebre y en no escuchar las palabras del demonio sapo así que no fue capaz de notar su presencia, los regaños de Jaken subían en intensidad hasta un nivel que no le había notado tampoco, solo el dragón detrás del cuerpo de Rin le había visto. Un enemigo los hubiera matado al instante.

—Ahora retrasaras los planes del amo bonito, eres solo un estorbo.—ya había llegado demasiado lejos, o solo se había aburrido de escuchar lo mismo en todas las formas que se podría concebir, le tendría que mandar a buscar la medicina para Rin, si quería seguir vivo, por lo menos que fuera de utilidad.

Los humanos eran tan débiles, y Rin debería saberlo ya, no entendía porque había sido tan absurda al volar sobre el lomo de Ah-Uh con la ropa toda mojada en pleno invierno.

—Jaken. –hablo con indiferencia, pero le imprimió a sus palabras esas notas de frialdad que eran necesarias para que se pusieran alertas. El resultado fue instantáneo.

—Amo bonito, ha regresado. —escucho que le decía, no miro en su dirección, si no en cambio fijo su mirada en Rin vio como su cuerpo se contorsionaba a causa de la fiebre, escucho claramente sus dientes castañear, el rubor de sus mejillas. Tuvo curiosidad de saber si serían tan terribles esas enfermedades humanas.

—Jaken. —un rápido vistazo le dio al demonio sapo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Amo…puedo llevar a Ah-Uh. —decirle que no y solo mirarle más fríamente y el sabría la respuesta, pero las condiciones en que se encontraba Rin…no ella no parecía estar dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo que se demorara el sapo.

—Ah-uh.—tuvo que llamarle, el dragón no parecía querer alejarse de su humana, y él con desagrado comprendió el sentimiento.

Vio como sus dos sirvientes se alejaban el cielo, ya no podría irse a vigilar los alrededores, tendría que estar con Rin, hasta que ella se recuperara y pudiera estar sola. Ella le miro entre las mantas, sus ojos empañados no parecían dejarle enfocar su alrededor.

—Tengo mucho frio, mi señor. —un susurro, uno tan débil y efímero que solo alguien con un sentido tan agudo podría percibir. Miro la fogata casi extinta, estaban en medio del bosque, ninguna aldea abandonada, ninguna cueva, no había nada.

Podría volar con ella en sus brazos y matar algunos humanos, y quedarse con alguna cabaña, pero entonces tendría que dejar a Rin ver el espectáculo, o escuchar sus preguntas; la conocía bien, no le perdonaría un acto de tal crueldad, y el estúpidamente le ahorraría el sufrimiento.

Se acerco a ella, y la tomo entre sus brazos, más delgada de lo que pensaba, ella se apretó a su cuerpo, y el solo se sentó entre los arboles con ella protegida por su estola, si fuera solo un frio por la estación invernal, ya se abría calentado, pero esto era diferente, y Rin solo se revolvía inquieta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y a él solo le molesto más.

—Mi señor…—sollozo y se abrazo mas fuerte a él, metiendo sus manos frías entre los pliegues de su kimono, el no hizo nada para detenerla. Él definitivamente no era una fuente de calor como lo sería un humano, pero si ha Rin le parecía suficiente, el no diría nada a que ella tocara con sus manos su cuerpo.

Eran pequeñas y recorrían su pecho, no emitió ni un sonido cuando ella empezó a trazar círculos con sus dedos en la piel, pero el cosquilleo que sentía estaba ahí, y lo estaba despertando, el calor que ella desprendía por su fiebre empezó a sofocarle. Pero Rin estaba más tranquila así que dejo de prestar atención a las reacciones de su cuerpo.

—Tengo miedo. —No la entendió, ¿Por qué tener miedo, si él estaba con ella? Tal vez… no nada de lo que tenía en mente poseía un sentido coherente, no había nada de lo no pudiera protegerla.

_La muerte..._

El ya no tenía la forma de protegerla si ella moría, pero no le importaba buscaría una forma de traerla de vuelta, para decirle lo estúpida que era por morir con una enfermedad humana. Definitivamente los humanos eran seres tan débiles.

Luego para su sorpresa, sintió su aliento muy cerca, y la humedad… le estaba besando el cuello. ¿Dónde estaba Jaken? El podría haberle proporcionado su vía de escape, con desagrado recordó que él lo había mandado a buscar medicinas. Su lengua, estaba trazando los mismos círculos que había hecho en su pecho con sus manos ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Mi señor…no me deje. —Donde demonios decía que hacer cuando esto pasaba, el estaba acostumbrado a muchas cosas, pero no esperaba algo así. Si fuera otra hembra ya estaría muerta. Esto seguramente era parte de la enfermedad, alguna que volvía loco a los humanos. Ya estaba pensado estupideces.

Rin, la joven y tierna humana, solo pensaba que era un sueño, una fantasía, todo se veía tan borroso, pero sentía esa calidez, y podía ver un destello dorado, cuanto le hubiera gustado estar así en la vida real, se abrazo mas a la esa ambiente distorsionado, seguramente estaba muriendo de frio, y ella solo sentía la calidez de su amo; pero él no estaba con ellos, el se había ido alguna parte. Era un sueño, uno maravilloso.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, se sentía tan real, su boca busco el camino a unos labios que solo estaba en su mente, sintió la piel tersa, era tan dulce, recorrió ese camino, trazo círculos como muchas veces lo había deseado, siempre quiso saber hasta dónde llegaban las marcas de yokai de su amo, pero sus ilusiones siempre omitían esa información, no tenía la imaginación para llegar tan lejos.

Pero esta vez se sentía tan real, pero no podía ver, tal vez este ensueño le deparaba algo mejor, o solo era otro truco de su mente…Oh, consiguió los labios, sintió un aire frio, y su cuerpo se sacudió, no supo si por la fiebre, o por alguna ventisca. Ella nunca imagino que no era más que la respiración de un demonio, helada y peligrosa.

Sesshomaru intento alejarla, ella quería besarle, y el no iba aceptar eso, la agarro por los brazos, y la alejo, ella se batió y empezó a llorar, gruño molesto, era un truco patético, pero estaba surtiendo efecto…mientras ella mas lloraba el mas furioso estaba, sus dientes castañeaban, su nariz estaba roja al igual que sus mejillas y sus ojos, temblaba, era tan frágil e indefensa. El error fatal lo cometió cuando la miro a los ojos, marrones profundos y completamente desenfocados, parecía desesperada por verle.

—Amo Sesshomaru. —sollozo y el cayo en la trampa y la envolvió en su estola nuevamente.

Cuando Rin sintió la calidez nuevamente, se aferro a ella, sus piernas se enroscaron en torno a su cintura, y sus brazos rodearon su cuello, mientras su rostro quedo enterrado entre la depresión de su cuello, se sentía tan bien, lo beso, nuevamente con mas ferocidad, desesperada por sentirlo más cerca, sabía que pronto despertaría y se sentiría sucia por seguir con esa lujuria insaciable a costa de su amo. No le importo en ese momento, quería disfrutarlo.

Apreció de manera perfecta y maravillosa como el frío chocaba contra su boca, esa sensación helada que venía de los labios de su amo, no le importo solo lo beso y su mente pareció asociar todo, porque a pesar que en los sueños anteriores nunca le había besado, su instinto estaba preparado para la situación, se movió con experiencia, y apreció con total placer como su lengua se encontraba con la de su amo en un vaivén enloquecedor. Se excito de lo real que parecía todo. Esperaba enfermarse más a menudo, o tal vez ya estaba muerta y solo había llegado al paraíso; o era el infierno con el preludio del placer, para luego hacerla sufrir. Eso tenía sentido, este momento era lo que más añoraba.

Movió sus caderas, al sentir algo entre sus piernas, imaginaba lo que era, y su cuerpo se electrizaba solo por el contacto, tembló con anticipación. Ya no le importaba si era el cielo, el infierno o lo que sea, que no parara.

Sintió entonces algo frio entre su ropa, era como siempre espero que se sentiría, el tacto de su amo contra su pecho, sus pezones endurecidos le enviaron calambrazos de placer a todo su cuerpo, se apretó mas a él, esto la estaba volviendo loca, metió las manos entre las telas que le impedían llegar a la piel de su señor, quería tocarle, sintió ganas de darle un premio a su mente, estaba haciéndolo de maravilla, jamás se había sentido tan despierta y tan profundamente ida en la vida. Era lo mejor. Lo jalo hacia ella, no perdería ni un segundo, lo beso con más ferocidad, escucho un gruñido contra su boca, y eso la desarmo.

Su cuerpo dio un espasmo cuando choco con algo frio, de forma tan brusca que no lo pudo prever, no veía absolutamente nada pero podía oler la humedad, la nieve, estaba regresando en sí, el calor estaba siendo sofocado por la realidad. ¡Oh no! Ella quería continuar, se intento abrazar al calor de su amo, pero este ya no estaba. Movió sus brazos frenéticamente pero solo había aire frio. Lloro al estar sola, todo era borroso, escucho unos gruñidos, y se quedo congelada por el miedo, el retumbar de la tierra, una luz segadora verde, y luego completo silencio. Tirada en la nieve, con la respiración acelerada, no sabía qué hacer.

—Patética escoria. —era la voz de su amo, había vuelto, se limpio los ojos con la manga del kimono, he intento de nuevo enfocar su entorno.

Si Rin hubiera sido capaz de ver con claridad, hubiera notado el rubor en las pálidas mejillas de Sesshomaru, y un pequeño inconveniente entre su hamaka, pero nada de eso paso, ella solo vio una figura borrosa, y con el cuerpo tembloroso solo fue capaz de sentarse entre las raíces del árbol a su izquierda.

—Rin nos vamos. —ella asintió incapaz de hablar, pero temblaba demasiado para poder levantarse, entonces ocurrió lo más maravilloso que podría pasarle, su amo la tomo en brazos, y ella colapso de placer.

Sesshomaru la vio desmayada en sus brazos, y agradeció eso, tal vez si tenía suerte mas nunca se repetiría un evento como ese, y Rin pensaría que todo había sido un sueño.

Si no fuera por ese demonio las cosas hubieran terminado de forma diferente…

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**No quería tardar tanto para publicar, pero conseguía un tiempo para transcribir el documento a digital, con algo de tiempo libre, ya he pasado los próximos tres capítulos así que no tardare demasiado la próxima vez, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y las alertas y favoritos que he recibido por la historia, se que muchas aun esperan ver de qué va todo este fic, pero me gustaría leer su opinión para poder tener una idea a que rumbo dirigirme y si hay algo que deba modificar, abierta a sugerencias se despide, **

Eveli_S.

**Próximo Capitulo:** Campo de Flores


	3. Campo de Flores III

**Campo de Flores III**

Un campo de flores. Otro, pensó Rin con desgano, habían las mismas flores de siempre, y le pareció tonto querer correr hacia ello. Sintió la fuerza de una mirada penetrante, no volteo, para que hacerlo si sabia quien era, Jaken, seguramente estaba extrañado, esperando que ella corriera con una enorme sonrisa hacia las flores, como si tuvieran algo especial a todas las que había visto alrededor de su vida. Que tonto, podría decir que lograba percibir los pensamientos del demonio sapo, haciendo una lista de todos los regaños que le diría cuando ella hiciera algo que no iba hacer; tal vez coronas de flores y colocárselas de adorno, entonces él le diría que era inmadura y tonta, increíblemente ella también pensaba que hacer eso era absurdo, cuando su mente solo pensaba en cómo se sentiría ser poseía por su amo, en estar debajo de él jadeante y excitada. Que hipócrita seria hacerse la dulce niña inocente, que se conforma con flores y sonrisas lejanas a sus acompañantes. No podría con ello.

Giro solo para confirmar sus sospechas, y ahí está el abuelo Jaken con el ceño fruncido, en profunda concentración y realmente tenso, esperando. Aunque le sorprendió ver a su amo mirándola con esa misma cara de incredulidad, el también creía que ella iría, de verdad todos pensaban que seguía siendo una niña. Como última opción miro a Ah-Uh, valla sorpresa las dos cabezas del enorme dragón miraban a su dirección. Exquisito, años viviendo con ellos y no habían visto sus cambios.

Tal vez debería ir, solo por hacerlo, Jaken se estaba poniendo morado y Sesshomaru revisaba el lugar para detectar algún posible enemigo en el paisaje que la retuviera ahí frente al prado sin correr hacia él. Suspiro y con desgana camino hasta las flores, se deleito con las fragancias y vio de reojo como todos parecían más tranquilos, su amo se sentó en la sombra de un árbol, Ah-Uh hizo lo mismo al inicio del campo de lavandas y Jaken empezó a murmura una cantidad de insultos, escucho a su amo mandando a callarle y a buscar comida. La rutina.

Eso era lo que ellos deseaban, la cotidianidad, esa vacía confianza de que nada había cambiado. Para ellos la vida se extendían por siglos y lo que para un humano era toda una vida a ellos les parecía igual que un parpadear de ojos, al parecer ante esto las cosas les pasaban desapercibidas, se veían tan desorientados cuando las cosas no marchaban al ritmo de ellos. Se lanzo entre las flores, evadiendo mas pensamientos que no la llevaría a ninguna parte, vio como los pétalos cubrieron parcialmente el sol y la vista de su amo, cosa que no deseaba, amaba verle.

Sabía que cuando se levantara, tendría el cabello lleno de flores aplastadas y tierra, y eso no sería favorecedor, luego tendría que lavar su cabello, pero no hace mucho había sido invierno, el agua que venía de las profundidades de la montaña seria una pesadilla, se pondría azul al zambullirse luego sería como agujas en todo el cuerpo y no podría respirar cosa que no le proporcionaría el tiempo suficiente para lavarse bien el cabello, pero todo sea por la causa.

Las sombras de colores que se generaban desde su posición la hicieron sentirse en paz, dejando su mente fantasear se imagino a su amo frente a ella, desde el punto privilegiado él podría verla ahí tan feliz y soñadora yaciendo entre el follaje, tal vez hasta se arrodillaría y quitarías las flores que cubrían su visión, acercaría su rostro hasta que lo único que ella pudiera ver fueran sus ojos dorados, seguramente se ruborizaría ante algo así; sin embargo no dejaría que eso arruinara el momento, seria osada y atrevida, no habría padres que se escandalizaran ni amigos que los juzgaran, solo alzaría su rostro y le besaría, tomando entre sus brazos su cuello obligándole, atrayéndolo a que se unieran mas, que profundizan sus caricias. Ella sería tan feliz, si eso ocurriera, tan dichosamente feliz.

—Rin.— su voz fue como el piquete de una abeja, salto instantáneamente de entre las plantas y miro a su amo, quien desde los arboles le miraba con intensidad. Sintió el rubor de sus mejillas, era como si el supiera lo que ella había estado pensando, gracias al cielo que no estaba cerca cuando soñaba eso sería aun más vergonzoso.

—Si amo Sesshomaru.— respondió al instante caminando hacia él. El corazón le latía furiosamente dentro del pecho y las manos temblorosas solo podían quitar las flores como muy acertadamente había supuesto se adhirieron a sus cabellos.

No le sorprendió que no le dijera mas nada, solo siguió analizándola, ¡hasta entrecerró los ojos! Cosa que nunca auguraba nada bueno, espero pacientemente a que él le dijera que se retirara, pero no parecía que fuera el caso, algo asustada de desmayarse por el escrutinio, se acerco mas, y ya bajo la sombra del árbol, se arrodillo frente a él, por lo menos de esta forma no se estamparía contra el suelo o mejor le ahorraría un poco el dolor.

El olor que había percibido antes se evaporaba poco a poco, pero aun lo percibía, la veía acalorada también aunque la brisa parecía ayudarla a desenfocar su atención y a tranquilizarla; no puedo evitarlo, pero no creía que de verdad estuviera pasando todo esto. Cerró los ojos, pero eso solo hizo que sus demás sentido se agudizaran el olor fue como un golpe en el pecho, tuvo que abrirlos como algo que no debía evadir, vio las mejillas de la joven arder mientras desviaba la vista apresurada, la fragancia se había intensificado.

Ella fantaseaba con él, no había duda, muchos años viendo como eso pasaba una y otra vez con la diferencia que siempre todo terminaba definitivamente con el movimiento de sus garras en esta oportunidad las cosas no fluirían con tanta sencillez.

Sin meditarlo realmente alargo la mano y toco el cabello de su protegida quien le miro fijamente para después bajar la cabeza avergonzaba, distinguía esa penetrante fragancia esparciéndose como veneno a su alredor atrayéndole esta era la segunda vez que sucedía, aquella noche que ella tan desubicada le había pedido su ayuda, el solo creyó que no volvería a ocurrir, ¡Hasta la había llevado con la miko de su hermano! Se suponía que no pasaría a mas, Rin no debería haber seguido con eso, cuando la visto caminar fuera del campamento, acalorada y temblando, inusualmente se había obligado a creer que eran pesadillas las que no la dejaban dormir, todas esas oportunidades, era imposible que fuera el deseo.

Frunció el ceño, cuando la había besado hace tan solo unos meses atrás, atrapado por su inusual desesperación, algo que debía haberse quedado enterrado salió a flote, todo parecía obtener un significado y eso no tenía nada que ver a que lo disfrutara, miro a Rin que parecía encogerse más en sí misma, no podía concebir todo lo que su mente estaba formando, era imposible. Definitivamente debía estar viendo todo en una perspectiva equivocada.

—Rin, se puede retirar. —no lo demostró pero se sorprendió, no esperaba esas palabras, hacia mucho que ella no le hablaba así.

Sin quererlo asintió, y ella definitivamente se vio relajada mientras corría con falsa despreocupación hasta Ah-Un, podía sentirlo, estaba tensa; ella de verdad que creía que lo había engañado con su porte inocente, pero no comprendía que con solo el hecho de utilizar esa expresión, se había delatado mas de lo que otra acción hubiese supuesto. Rin ya no era la pequeña a la que estaba acostumbrado a proteger; ningún otro pensamiento pudo haberlo sorprendido y molestado más a la vez.

…..

Tan solo dos horas después, mientras se mantenía bajo el inclemente sol junto con Ah-Uh, Rin vio cuando Jaken por fin salía entre el follaje en sus manos cargaba algunos peces que todavía se movían, estaba tan orgulloso con su recoleta que ella solo pudo sonreír he irle ayudar, por lo menos estaba de acuerdo en que eran buen botín.

Le ayudo armar la fogata recolectando leños secos por el bosque, no había que apresurarse no prepararían todo aun, además quería conseguir algunas frutas, miro como todo se oscurecía mientras se adentraba mas en el bosque, no ser perdería, pero no dejo de inquietarla, era un viejo temor de encontrarse nuevamente como una niña asustadiza frente una horda de lobos que intentaban alcanzarla. Absurdo, pero no impedía que los pensamientos le acecharan.

Regreso al atardecer al campamento, Jaken la miro reprobatoriamente y ella misma se sorprendió de haberse tardado tanto, solo el tiempo se le fue. Intento inútilmente disculparse con él, pero fue un caso perdido así que solo negó con la cabeza y dejo de escuchar la palabrería que tan bien se sabía de memoria.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio cuando ya el demonio termino todo su repertorio de insultos, se había simplemente sentado y empezó a comerse sus alimentos; ya casi había anochecido y el campo de flores que bordaba todo el lugar era sumamente encantador, por más que lo negara agradecía internamente que su amo se dispusiera siempre a mostrarle tales paisajes y pensando en él, miro a su alredor sabiendo que el daiyokai se había marchado hace mucho sin dar explicaciones como le era tan común, miro a Jaken quien no se veía muy atraído hacia el paisaje que les rodeaba.

—Debería llevar una vida más tranquila abuelo Jaken, si no morirá pronto. —dijo con indiferencia, devorando el segundo pescado con parsimonia.

—Niña insolente, ¿quién crees que es la que me da tantas preocupaciones? — respondió entre alaridos, pareció una pregunta reciproca porque a los pocos segundos se respondió. — ¡Eres tú la culpable! con tus actos estúpidos y temerarios, poniéndote en peligro. Seré yo el que recibirá el castigo del amo si algo te pasa. — se veía exaltado mientras mordía con fiereza otro trozo de pescado.

—Es a eso a lo que me refiero. —Dijo la joven mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Se da demasiadas preocupaciones, ya no soy una niña pequeña puedo hacerme responsable de mis actos.— el demonio sapo la miro con sospecha.

—A que viene todo eso mocosa. — parecía contrariado.

—Es solo algo que he estado pensando nada mas, no hay de qué preocuparse abuelo Jaken. —

—Que digas eso solo empeora mis sospechas.—Rin rio con ligereza, y se levanto mientras veía el cielo nocturno con una mirada soñadora.

—Yo solo creo que ya es hora que todo tome un curso más natural, tengo tanto tiempo pensando cosas que solo me atormentan... es absurdo que lo siga haciendo. —si alguna vez el demonio sapo se había sentido desubicado y preocupado fue en esa oportunidad.

Cuando hablo lo hizo con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir. —Rin, ¿qué es lo que esta ocurriéndote?.—negando con la cabeza, la humana solo se perdió entre el follaje, no sin antes recoger un bolso del lomo de Ah-Uh.

—Iré al rio, no podre dormir con este cabello lleno de tierra. — el demonio sapo se vio solo y por primera vez noto que Rin era una jovencita mayor, no mas la niña que discutía con él a cada momento. Espero que todo volviera hacer como antes, las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido para su agrado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nada, solo preocupaba al abuelo Jaken, tendría que morderse la lengua la próxima vez, que le dieran ganas de hacer comentarios profundos, ni siquiera le había dicho nada en concreto pero igual lo preocupo, no quería imaginar si pudiera descifrar todo que ocurría en su mente, su amor por el amo Sesshomaru que era más que profunda adoración y respeto, si no también deseo crudo que la atenazaba, si lo supiera tendría que cavar la tumba de este, el abuelo Jaken no soportaría nada así.

Negó con la cabeza frustrada y decidido solo caminar hasta el rio tomarse un rápido baño e irse directamente a dormir, ya se había atormentado innecesariamente mucho el día de hoy, pensar todo eso no la llevaría a ninguna parte, aunque terminar a loca podría ser una opción.

El rio era precioso, nada más que rocas y un pequeño pozo, claro que no estaba con ganas de morir ahogada en aguas heladas, así que con cuidado bordeo el maravilloso pozo de aguas cristalinas hasta el riachuelo que lo desembocaba en una pequeña caída de agua, se quito la ropa temblando de frio y sin pensarlo más se deslizo de una roca en otra hasta terminar sentada debajo de la caída de agua, que le golpeaba inclemente pero que haría su trabajo de removerle la suciedad con rapidez.

Se lavo el cabello con rápidos movimientos, podía sentir su cuerpo entumecido, pero eso aclaraba su mente de una forma interesante, a los pocos minutos se levanto apoyándose de mas piedras aun con la caída de agua sus espaldas. Escurriendo agua por toda parte se seco a toda prisa y se vistió con un mullido kimono rojo, regalo de su amo Sesshomaru, naturalmente.

Secándose el cabello aun se deslizo por las rocas hacia el otro lado del rio sintiendo al mismo tiempo como su cuerpo entraba en calor, ya del otro lado pudo calzarse sus zori pero antes de ir de vuelta al campamento escucho el sonido ligero de una ¿espada? Tal vez, con curiosidad cambio de rumbo siguiendo el curso del rio arriba, con cuidado de no tropezar se sujeto de las piedras y algunas ramas, hasta que vio unas ropas, demasiado conocidas para pasar desapercibidas, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, se deslizo entre los arbustos que rodeaban todo el lugar.

Para cuando tuvo una vista clara del lugar se quedo congelada, muy congelada ni el agua en pleno invierno le hubiese dejado así y entonces en la ambigüedad del momento sintió un calor en su bajo vientre, tan profundo que le devoraba.

Ella jamás se sintió tan bien por ser curiosa como en ese momento, esta era la mejor vista que pudiera desear, imagino que Kagura aquella yokai del aire podría fácilmente regalar un brazo por la oportunidad de esta visión, ella misma alzaría uno si le pidieran un pago por lo que sus ojos se estaban deleitando.

¡Su amo desnudo frente a ella! bueno pensándolo bien a ella no, si no al rio pero que mas daba estaba ahí perfecto y vio hasta donde llegaban esas líneas de su linaje yokai, se ruborizo y como no hacerlo, pero por mas avergonzada que estuviera no quitaba sus ojos ávidos de su señor.

El cuerpo de un hombre, era algo que nunca había visto, no cuando era una niña y ahora toda esa inexperiencia se había marchado con maravilloso ejemplar, quiso chillar de excitación, era algo tan extraño, estaba febril. No eran como en sus sueños algo borrosos ¡oh que va! Aquí estaba el verdadero significado de la desnudez, esto era lo que había estado su mente reproducir muchas veces. Que mal lo había estado haciendo, no le hacía justicia a la realidad.

Vio con fascinación las garras de su amo, esas que masacraban demonios ahora acariciaban sus cabellos, esos hilos de plata que se deslizaban por sus largos dedos. Recordó uno de sus tantos sueños en los que esos dedos habían estado dentro de ella robándole gemidos. Entonces se desapareció de su vista, parpadeo rápidamente, intentando conseguirle sentido a ello.

Lo comprendió a unos segundos después, solo estaba sumergido en el agua seguramente muy a gusto con lo fría que debía estar, el no tendría esos problemas por la temperatura; lo vio emerger un minuto después lleno de calma, no parecía a ver reparado en su presencia y ella no pudo agradecer mas esa distracción por parte de su señor.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo su amo ahí, con el cuerpo sumergido hasta las caderas y la vista fija en el firmamento, pero lo único que podía confirmar es que disfruto cada instante, hasta que el dio muestras de salir, y ella no tuvo más que esconderse entre los arboles dejando atrás la imagen hipnotizante de Sesshomaru.

Se arrastro entre las sombras cual delincuente, con el corazón acelerado y la temperatura de su cuerpo en niveles descomunales, cuando vislumbro la fogata del campamento no pudo creerse que salió victoriosa de todo, su amo no había notado su presencia y ella podría recordar cuantas veces deseara este momento, con la maravillosa certeza que no había sido un sueño oscuro maquinado por su mente, si no nada más que la perfecta realidad. Sonrió como tonta, y sin ser capaz de lograr conciliar el sueño, solo se sentó frente al gran campo de flores, y sonrió.

….

Salió del agua con templanza, la escucho tropezar dos veces más por el camino y aunque no podía distinguirla desde su posición, sabia donde estaba y que se alejaba entre las ramas, hasta escuchaba su corazón acelerado, sonrió con cierta arrogancia al pensar que ella estaba segura de que el no había reparado en su presencia, sin saber que su estancia en el rio solo fue para ella. Había escuchado cada jadeo entrecortado, patéticamente ahogado, y como el deseo de ella se filtro espeso hasta el. Para su extrañeza lo disfruto, aunque ella fuera tan solo _una humana_.

Cuando llego al campamento, con sus ropas en su lugar y las espadas sujetas a su cintura, distinguió el paradero de su protegida, sentada lejos de la fogata y desde la distancia pudo percibir **esa **fragancia que se mesclaba tan armoniosa con el ambiente y aun así no perdía ese tinte atrayente. Aunque no era tan intensa como lo era en el rio, no le quitaba ese tinte deleitante, ya no había dudas de ningún tipo para él, Rin solo tenía que dar un último paso para...

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :_**

**Aquí el tercer capítulo, fue bastante interesante escribir la primera parte y la ultima, las dos me cautivaron, pienso que hay veces que las personas siempre cambian, y cuando Rin decide no ir hasta el campo de flores creo que muestra perfectamente esto, me gusto mucho a mi parecer, ahora solo me queda saber si les ha gustado. Además que les agradezco por esos hermosos comentarios de los capítulos anteriores, me gusta mucho que le haya gustado.**

**¿Quién no hubiese deseado ser Rin ahí junto a ese rio? Les dejo con eso, se despide con mucho cariño,**

**Eveli_S**

**Proximo Capitulo**: Sangre Peligrosa IV


	4. Sangre Peligrosa IV

**Sangre Peligrosa IV**

El corazón acelerado, y la fría certeza que moriría, sin remedio. No quería, de verdad que no quería morir, no por tercera vez, no después de estar tan feliz, no sabiendo lo que le esperaba, oscuridad, esa horrible oscuridad; no lloraba como deseaba hacer, porque eso solo aceleraría su muerte, todavía rogaba que su amo Sesshomaru llegara, y le salvara, cuantos deseos de que eso sucediera.

_**Amo Sesshomaru **_Quiso gritar fuerte, pero el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones no se lo podría a ver permitido, así que solo siguió corriendo, con fuerza, hasta que vio el risco, tenia al demonio detrás de ella. No había opción, pero si debía morir unos segundos antes, pero con eso evitaría el dolor de ser desangrada por el asesino que ya la acechaba, pues se despediría de la luz del sol, de sus amigos y de su señor Sesshomaru.

El vacio empujaba su cuerpo, tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos, pero luego se reprendió desperdiciar los últimos segundos que le quedaban para ver el cielo, sus deseos igual no se cumplieron sus ojos lagrimeaban y solo veía un borrón, luego de improvisto su cuerpo fue amortiguado por unos fuertes brazos. ¡SU AMO! Segura de ello, pues quien más podría a ver tenido tal precisión. Al descender, pudo tranquilizar un poco su respiración, estaba viva y no pudo evitar sonreír, limpio con sus manos sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Entonces lo noto, las cosas estaban equivocadas, no había cabellos plateados, ni armadura, ni siquiera el kimono blanco del cual tan acostumbrada estaba ¡No era su señor¡ Sintió el peligro nuevamente, adhiriéndose a ella como una segunda piel. Una risa gutural, nada digna para alguien como su señor Sesshomaru, sintió que la pesadilla volvía. Vio los ojos oscuros de un hombre que no reconoció, y luego sangre.

Espesa y oscura, bañando su rostro, grito desesperada, sintiendo como su captor aflojaba su agarre, como caía. Fue un golpe doloroso, pero no lo sintió al instante, seguía demasiado aturdida.

—NIÑA ESTÚPIDA, como puedes estar siempre atravesándote al peligro. —La voz de Jaken fue como un bálsamo extraño, la saco de la paralasis que se había formado en ella. — Siempre tan insensata, te dije que buscaras un lugar seguro, pero no haces caso, morirás un día de estos, y ni el amo podrá salvarte. — Rin solo pudo mirar hacia Jaken que seguía gritándole, pero ya ella no escuchaba nada; la invadió de repente esa conciencia de que estuvo a punto de morir, que no habría forma de sobrevivir.

Sesshomaru vio el aturdimiento de la joven, luego como miraba sus manos ensangrentadas, y al asqueroso yokai que reposaba a sus pies; quiso saber que pasaba por su mente, y entonces en ese instante ella lo miro, y sus ojos le transmitieron mas emociones de los que él podía aceptar, se quedo en su lugar, viendo como ella empezaba a llorar. No supo identificar el sufrimiento tan grande, que ella sentía, pero intuía que era profundo, sus gimoteos se convirtieron en sollozos, resonando en sus oídos con un timbre más agudo.

Mientras que Jaken no sabía qué hacer, ella como pudo se levanto y camino hasta su amo, con el cuerpo temblando, y dispuesta a no volver a perder un segundo más de la compañía de su señor; se tambaleo hasta él pero llego. Asustada y desesperada, con lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, llena de sangre, pero decidida.

Lo tomo con firmeza por los hombros y aun cuando su cuerpo temblaba, es mas encontrándose tan indefensa y vulnerable -más de lo que estuvo cuando se enfermo unos meses atrás- pero con la diferencia de que estaba consciente de lo que haría. Se apoyo en él y lo beso, exigente. El calor de su aliento, sus ojos vidriosos, y las manchas rojas que se entremezclaban con la blancura de su piel, solo podía dar un resultado: Sesshomaru quedo de piedra. Y solo pudo reaccionar, a los pocos segundos cuando la joven humana, se desvaneció en sus brazos.

Jaken, no quedo de piedra en lo absoluto el murió en ese instante, Ah-Uh… bueno el siguió ahí, casi se podría decir que la brisa fue un soplo de tensión. Sesshomaru miro a Rin en sus brazos, y sin decir más nada la llevo al lomo del dragón, donde la dejo, y sin decir palabra solo se marcho.

Cuando Rin volvió en si estaba acostada entre las raíces de un sauce con Ah-Uh a su lado, en silencio, vio el cielo oscuro, la fogata que alumbraba el campamento y a Jaken dormido cerca de esta. Todo se veía pacifico pero ella se sentía extrañamente intranquila, se levanto y con sorpresa descubrió que estaba temblando, se miro entonces las manos y se sobresalto al ver restos de sangre, miro su kimono que estaba en peores condiciones, se dejo caer nuevamente, asustada, tomado su cabeza casi con desesperación a ver si conseguía una respuesta.

Después de mucho intentar se rindió de darle sentido a los difusos recuerdos que la atormentaban, pero había uno en específico que no le dejo conciliar el sueño, uno donde veía el rostro de su amo y sus labios, casi podía jurar que recordaba la fría respiración de este.

Paso mucho tiempo antes que Jaken se despertara, y eso no quiere decir que este le contara algo de lo que había pasado, solo la miro extraño, murmuro algunas cosas sobre buscar comida y se fue, ella por su parte solo pudo caminar con Ah-Uh y buscar un rio donde lavar toda la sangre que tenia adherida a la piel.

En el trayecto comió algunas frutas y sin muchos ánimos vio el rio que se extendía, ella no se vería tan majestuosa como su amo en el agua cristalina, si no todo lo contrario parecería esquelética y con el cabello aplastado: Un alma en pena. Rio con ligereza mientras pensaba en eso, y sin mucho afán se quito la ropa ensangrentada, aun no lograba entender de donde procedía, pero los recuerdo de su amo en el rio, eran abrumadores, y no podría alejarlos si así lo quisiera y no lo haría.

Se sorprendió cuando vio sangre en sus muslos, pero era algo normal, siempre se escandalizaba cuando pasaba esto, por más veces que había vivido esto no lo superaba; y no imaginaba como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Un mes. Kagome le había dicho que sucedería cada mes, sin falta a menos que estuviese de encargo, cosa que era imposible. Sin darles más vueltas al asunto se lanzo en el pozo y agradeció como este quitaba la sangre de su cuerpo.

Luego de bañarse y cambiarse con ropa limpia, regreso al campamento donde Jaken la esperaba malhumorado, nada extraño.

—¿Dónde estabas?.—Rin lo ignoro, y empezó a caminar con el dragón. — ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡El amo un día me matara si te pasa algo! —

—Si no lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo, cuando me han pasado cosas, no lo hará ahora, este tranquilo abuelo Jaken, si muero estoy segura que usted será el más beneficiado. —el demonio sapo quedo pasmado, Rin nunca le había hablado de esa forma, tan fría. Por un segundo pensó que era una versión mujer del amo.

—Jaken, ¿te quedaras ahí? —la voz de Rin le sonó extraña, y sin replicar solo camino en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos y con huesudas manos cargando una cesta de comida.

Pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde caminando, Rin mientras tanto ansiaba recordar algo del día anterior pero todo estaba en blanco, mientras que Jaken detrás de ella deseaba olvidar fervientemente el beso que la humana le había dado su amo con tanto descaro, qué más da si había estado al borde de la muerte, no era excusa necesaria para tal acción tan inaceptable.

Consiguieron un refugio donde pasar una llovizna que les acaeció poco antes del atardecer, Jaken y Ah-Uh hubiese podido seguir sin problemas pero Rin, no deseaba ganar un resfriado por avanzar a un lugar incierto, su amo les encontraría en cualquier momento.

Para matar el tiempo Jaken cocino los pescados y repartió la fruta que había recolectado, tanto él como Rin estaban inusualmente silenciosos y a las pocas horas cuando Sesshomaru hizo aparición con ese rostro inescrutable que le era tan común, los consiguió envueltos en esa misma pesadumbre.

El daiyokai miro a Rin unos pocos segundos más de lo normal, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de ello. La joven humana hizo una reverencia en saludo, mientras que Jaken se deshizo en halagos.

—Sesshomaru-sama, podría pedirle un favor. —el demonio miro a Rin en ese instante, mientras que el abuelo Jaken parecía propenso a morir creyendo que la humana pediría algo tan insensato, como un beso o algo así.

Sesshomaru no respondió, pero con su actitud dio a entender a Rin que prosiguiera en su petición.

-Podríamos pasar la noche en una posada, este clima lluvioso no creo que sea el más propicio para viajar.— en realidad esa no era la verdadera razón por la que ella pedía tal cosa, había pasado por inviernos en plena montaña, y ella no había puesto objeciones, pero se encontraba en un momento de su vida donde pasar las noches al aire libre hubiese sido un suplicio, desde dormir hasta cambiarse, en realidad todo.

El daiyokai lo había descubierto mas nada llegar, así que solo asintió y metió su mano en la mano en su ahori, donde saco una bolsita de cuero que le entrego a la joven humana, que le reverencio llena de gratitud.

—Es muy amable mi señor. —el demonio sapo supo entonces que sucedía, no lo menciono por supuesto, era un tema que todos omitían y el no esperaba que Rin fuera por ahí diciéndolo, el no tenía un olfato tan fino, y no lo quería además, pero no era tonto; además todos los meses ocurrirá lo mismo o con algunas similitudes, que Rin pedía pasar unos días en la aldea del idiota de Inuyasha, entonces él lo sabía, pero a los pocos días estaba de regreso.

Sin decir nada mas, se marcharon en el lomo de Ah-Uh hacia alguna aldea, seguidos por Sesshomaru, fue un viaje corto, y cuando el dragón descendió en la entrada del pueblo, fue llamado por el daiyokai.

Rin se encargo de tomar su bolsa con sus cosas del respaldo de Ah-Uh, y lo vio marchar junto con el amo, mientras Jaken se veía desanimado viendo al amo alejarse sin su compañía.

—Lo siento abuelo Jaken, no fue mi intención privarlo de acompañar al amo. —dijo Rin, verdadera conmovida al ver al demonio sapo.

—Cállate niña, el amo bonito sabe cómo cuidarse solo, siempre me gusta viajar a su lado, pero no te podemos dejar sola, porque si no ya estas metida en un montón de líos. — le regaño para tapar sus verdaderos pesamientos.

—Es muy cruel, yo no busco esos problemas.—dijo siguiéndole la corriente, para que el recorrido por aquel lugar no se hiciera tan tedioso y así omitir también las miradas de los aldeanos, que los veían con cierta repugnancia.—Ellos siempre me encuentran. Abuelo Jaken es aquella la posada. — el demonio asintió y la siguió esta vez en silencio absoluto.

….

Demasiadas emociones, Rin estaba cansada ya de que estas la atacaran a cada instante, suspiro y se dejo caer en el primer _futón_ que veía en meses, Jaken detrás de ella parecía malhumorado aunque tal vez esa no fuera una definición correcta, si no furioso.

—Malditos humanos, son tan desagradables. —Rin no quiso siquiera prestarle atención, nada de lo que él dijera podría ser una sorpresa para ella. —Y tener que quedarnos en una posada y el amo bonito no se niega, pero yo que…— era claro que Jaken olvidaba las razones de las cosas con suma facilidad.

—Abuelo Jaken, si quiere duerme afuera, yo puedo quedarme sola. — dijo exasperada ya, de escucharle, ella solo quería descansar, además que los calambres en su vientre se hacían más fuertes, no definitivamente unir eso con la palabrería de un demonio que parecía dispuesto a pasar toda la noche criticando hasta las tablas de madera. No era buena combinación.

— ¡Estás loca!, si te llega a pasar algo el amo me mata. –Rin conocía lo suficiente al demonio sapo como para saber que sus argumentos no era la única razón por la que no se iba, ya que al igual que a casi cualquier persona, le gustaba la buena comida y eso era algo que conseguiría en la posada, y la protección de las lluvias de primavera que tanto abundaban. El no se hubiese negado nunca a nada así. Tal vez luego de eso, estaba cuidarla, para proteger su pellejo.

—Como desee abuelo Jaken, iré a tomar un baño en las aguas termales.—el demonio solo la ignoro, mientras ella tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba con paso tranquilo.

La posada resultaba acogedora, pensó Rin mientras miraba las amplias pasarelas de madera y las flores que bordeaban todo el lugar, era algo muy elegante, sonrió al recordar el hastió de Jaken y del posadero al verse, pero este ultimo pareció satisfecho cuando vio que tenían el dinero suficiente como para comprar todo el lugar, sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, su amo era exagerado en algunas oportunidades. Se pregunto donde se encontraría, se había llevado Ah-Uh y eso no era muy común en el, una leve punzada de preocupación la invadió pero se reprendió al instante, su señor era capaz de vencer cualquier enemigo, le ofendería seguramente al ver su preocupación.

Entonces al pensar en enemigos vencidos, no pudo reprimir un escalofríos, y su mente parecía dispuesta a guiarla a ese punto en blanco donde estaban los acontecimientos de toda una noche, Rin aun no era capaz de entender de donde venia toda la sangre de su kimono y sus manos aquella mañana cuando despertó, era como buscar una cadena en el fondo de un rio, le era casi imposible darle respuesta. Y Jaken, no había querido preguntarle, porque tenía miedo de saber que esa imagen de los labios de su señor Sesshomaru, de su aliento, fue algo más que sueños, si no recuerdos…no, sería demasiado, tanto para Jaken como para ella misma.

Cuando se sumergió en el agua se sintió tranquila, lavo su cabello de manera decente y se sintió limpia, algo que no podría hacerla sentir mejor, bueno tal vez tener el amor y "otras cosas" de su amo tendrían mejores resultados en su ánimo, pero en el mundo en que vivía, lo única satisfacción que podría tener es estar aseada.

Recostada entre las piedras que rodeaban el pozo, se hundió en el agua caliente, sensación que le era relajante y Rin se dejo ir por un momento sin pensar en nada más, pero de improvisto sintió un tirón en su cabello, y ya no estaba dentro del agua, escucho voces masculinas. Cuando pudo enfocar bien, vio a un hombre frente a ella, mientras otro la sujetaba con rudeza por la cabeza. No otra vez, quiso decir, parecía que todas las desgracias estaban destinadas a incluirla a ella.

Los dos bandidos sonrieron, se encontraba completamente indefensa y sin forma de escapar. Aterrorizada, Rin vio como los hombre la miraban y supo que no sería nada agradable, paralizada del terror, solo pudo articular algún sonido, cuando el más alto de los dos, metió sus manos entre sus piernas, rasgando de un tirón el yukata empapado con el que se había estado bañando. Estaba decidía a no llorar, pero era imposible, gritaba cuanto podía, pero no duro mucho, porque uno de los bandidos no tardo mas y le cubrió la boca con una de sus grandes manos.

Los dos parecían dispuesto a todo, y cuando el que estaba frente a ella, rasgo otra parte de su ropa, vio como su compinche tomaba el trozo de tela, unos segundos después tuvo la boca descubierta, pero no duro lo suficiente para reaccionar cuando ya la tenían amordazada nuevamente.

Se pregunto con desesperación donde estaba toda la gente de la posada, había visto muchos sirvientes, en ese instante temió que no fueran estos dos rufianes si no muchos más, pero eso le daría tal vez más posibilidades a Jaken para ayudarla.

La amarraron a las vigas de madera, y rompieron lo que quedaba de su kimono, rieron llenos de regocijo al ver sus pechos libres, y ella solo pudo sollozar con más fuerzas contra la mordaza, las manos que se metieron entre sus piernas le repugnaron y sintió la bilis en la garganta. La iban a violar y parecía no haber otra salida; todos sus sueños fantasiosos con su amo Sesshomaru se transformarían en un camino directo hacia la desolación, si es que sobrevivía a ese día.

Por primera vez quiso morir, para no ver la repugnancia de su amo al encontrarla maltrecha, que es como la dejarían estos hombres. Muchas veces en su infancia vio mujeres marcadas por tales desgracias, y supo que ella sería una de ellas, para cuando la lengua de uno de ellos recorrió su vientre, perdió toda esperanza de salir de esto.

Rin sintió como le apretaban los senos y las manos de uno de ellos no supo cual, la alzo por las caderas, espero con el corazón en la garganta lo peor, pero unos segundos después el agarre se aflojo y sangre caliente roció su cuerpo, parpadeo intentando ver lo que tenia al frente, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió solo vio el rostro de Jaken.

Sobresaltada, se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en el piso de madera de los baños termales, con torpeza se incorporo vio entonces al posadero y dos jóvenes criadas a su alrededor.

—Ya se encuentra bien señorita. –le hablaron con lentitud, como si la creyera incapaz de procesar lo que decía. Pero tal vez era algo muy acertado, ya que la joven estaba confusa.

A Rin le tomo un tiempo entender que todo había sido un sueño, asintió y con ayuda de una de las jóvenes se puso en pie. Intento buscar la línea que separaba el sueño de la realidad, en qué momento se desmayo y dejo que su mente la traumara con semejante pesadilla.

Sobre los hombros de esta descansaba una mullida manta, y Jaken la miraba con preocupación.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —las cridas la miraron un momento antes de hablar.

—Estábamos limpiando las pasarelas de afuera, cuando escuchamos unos gritos y cuando entramos la vimos aferrada a unas piedras. —con los dedos señalaron el lugar donde ella recordaba a verse recostado, supuso que desde ese momento todo había sido un sueño. — La sacamos, y la intentamos despertar, pero usted no hacía nada más que llorar y decir Sesshomaru. — sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.—Buscamos entre los visitantes, a ver si alguien estaba con usted y conseguimos al demonio... entonces usted acaba de despertar. — la joven que hablo pareció satisfecha de su resumen, y dio unos pasos lejos de ella.

—Muchas gracias por todo. —dijo con el cuerpo tembloroso aun.

—Estamos a sus órdenes señorita, si necesita algo no dude en llamarnos. —contestaron al unisonó las dos jóvenes, y junto con el dueño de la posada se retiraron dejando a la humana con la mirada inquisidora del demonio sapo.

Solos, Rin se dio la libertad de sentarse en el suelo y comprender de donde había salido aquella pesadilla tan espantosa, jamás había soñado algo así, no le cabía en la cabeza por que la sintió tan vivida. Por un momento, la idea que ese sueño no fue más un recuerdo de lo sucedido hace una noche la aterro.

—¿Jaken que sucedió anoche en el bosque? — le miro suplicante, esperando que este se conmoviera y le contase todo.

—¿Rin de verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió?—interrogo el demonio sapo, ya anticipando su respuesta.

—No abuelo Jaken. — el demonio sapo negó con la cabeza en una protesta silenciosa.

—Te recuerdas cuando armamos el campamento esa noche.—como toda respuesta recibió un asentimiento de parte de la joven humana.

_Luego de que lo armamos, fui a buscar algo que comer al rio, no sé muy bien lo que paso en ese momento, pero cuando iba de regreso escuche gritos y ahí estabas tú amarrada de la rama baja de un árbol,_ _y un grupo de mercenarios te rodeaban, como estabas en medio no podía atacar con mi báculo; tuve que llamar su atención y cuando me vieron se fueron directo en picada atacarme, pero unos mugrosos humanos no son nada para mi, el problema vino después, varios demonios se acercaban y vi que te habían cortado en la pierna, tus sangre los atrajo._

_Te desate y mande a que fueras a buscar refugio, no fue sencillo pero logre destruirlos a todos. Pero cuando pensé que estaba todo resuelto no, escuche mas alboroto en el bosque y supe que tu solo te quedaste como tonta corriendo por ahí. _

_Si no hubiese sido por el amo, hubieses muerto en manos de un yokai que ya te tenía en sus garras, pero luego empezaste actuar extraño…y te desmayaste._

Rin le había escuchado estupefacta, sin poder creer que hubiese vivido tantas cosas esa noche y no recordara nada, pero cuando intento hacer otro esfuerzo por rememorar algo, la misma imagen de los labios de su amo y la fría respiración, eso era lo único que daba vueltas una y otra vez. Empezó a considerar que eso no había sido un sueño.

—Abuelo Jaken…cuando usted dice actuar extraño… ¿Ha que se refiere? —el demonio la miro con reproche.

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas, extraño es extraño y punto, además en vez de perder tu tiempo en eso, deberías irte a dormir que muchas ganas tenias de dormir a cubierto. — sin mas camino más rápido y la humana se quedo atrás rezagada, sabiendo que Jaken no le explicaría absolutamente nada.

Empezó a considerar que una actitud "extraña" seria besar al amo Sesshomaru, seguramente eso sería algo que el demonio consideraría como algo casi apocalíptico. Sin más nada que conjeturas sin bases y una mente definitivamente confusa.

—Que tonta soy, si de verdad hubiese besado al amo, me acordaría. —susurro en voz baja, caminando hacia la habitación dispuesta a dormir y nada más.

…

Muy lejos de ahí, Sesshomaru seguía destrozando a todos los demonios que habían concentrado en el bosque para devorar a Rin, no habían sido los suficientes para drenar su confusión, así que también había matado casi que cualquier especie viviente a su alrededor.

Continuara…

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Les agradezco sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, me han encantado y me alegro que les guste el rumbo de la historia, y por supuesto espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones o si tienen algún aporte se los agradecería, cuídense y nos leemos en otra oportunidad. Sin mas nada que decir se despide**

Eveli_S.

**Próximo Capitulo:** Un viaje diferente


End file.
